Secrets Left Behind
by twilightobsessed1012477
Summary: Bella was in an abusive relationship, she leaves one day while her husband is at the pub drinking. 10 years later, she comes back to ask for a divorce as she's getting remarried- Edward refuses saying 'he's changed' & went to rehab.  full summary inside
1. The Life I Left Behind

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, except for the characters that I created and the plot.

**Summary: **Bella is in an abusive relationship, she leaves one day while her husband is at the pub drinking. 10 years later, she comes back to ask for a divorce as she's getting remarried- the only thing is that her husband went to rehab and has changed and doesn't want to sign the papers stating 'I've changed. We can work through this together. We belong together.' Will she stay with her fiancée or get back together with her husband, even after everything he's done to her?

**Secrets Left Behind**

**Chapter 1: The Life I Left Behind**

My name is Bella Swan-Cullen, but most people don't know about the Cullen part. 10 years ago I left my husband Edward Cullen. I couldn't take it anymore; I couldn't let my kids be hurt. Edward was abusive, he wasn't always like that. It started when my oldest child, Mackenzie, was a few months old.

I was 17 when we had our first child and Edward was 20. I ended up having to drop out of High School to look after my baby. Edward continued going to college. We weren't the most well of couple. We were married once I turned 18 and that's when we started renting our own place. We didn't have enough money to buy our own place so we had to resort to renting. That's when the abuse started. Edward worked during the day as an accountant, after work he would go to the local pub and get completely drunk. Once he was home that's when he got abusive, luckily he never got any of the kids. Because of Edward's drinking, we barely had any money to live by on.

Even though Edward was abusive I know he still loved me as he gave me five beautiful children. There were the occasional times where Edward wouldn't go to the pub and would come home sober. I would always treasure those moments he was so tender and calm.

The first time he didn't come home from work drunk was about a year after he'd started drinking every night. The owners of the pub were away on holiday and Edward knew them so he got discounts and didn't feel like going to another pub. He came home so lovingly, he helped me around the house and with Mackenzie, and we made sweet love that night. That was the night that the twins, Jordan and Jackson were conceived.

I remember the day I told Edward that I was pregnant. He blew the roof. I had never seen him as made as he was that night. He said hurtful things that night, things he could never take back. That was the night that I vowed that one day I would leave this place and make a better life for myself and my children.

Luckily only one of my children were conceived when Edward was drunk. Lexie was conceived one night after Edward came home from work, you guessed it, he was drunk. Evelyn was 3 months old and I had a rough day and Edward coming home made it worse. The wanted to have sex that night but I outright refused so he hit me repeatedly and told me that I was his and that I had to obey him. He ended up forcing me to have sex with him and once he was done he through me against the wall. What made it worse that Evelyn started to cry and the only thing that he said was 'Make her fucking shut up' and he left the room.

9 months later Lexie was born. The times where my children were born seemed to be what got Edward away from the alcohol; he never left my side while I was in labor and he would help me out with the baby for two weeks once they were born. Once he went back to work, the drinking and abuse returned.

I remember the day that I left so clearly. The previous night the abuse had been bad. The hit and punched me in various places and told me that I would always be his and no-one else's. Edward would normally finish work at 5pm and then go the pub. He would be at the pub from 5.30pm till 7.30pm, and would get home at 8pm. So during the day I packed up all of the important things that I would want to take. I collected all of the photos and put them in storage boxes before placing them in my car. I then got a big suitcase and collected all of my kid's favourite toys. Following collecting the toys, I packed a bag of clothes and toiletries for each of my children, as well as myself. I had been charging all of the electronic items throughout the day. I packed my laptop into my laptop bag along with all of its cords and charges, I then got another bag and packed Mackenzie's, Jordan's and Jackson's Nintendo DS's along with the games for it, I put all of the various charges that we would need for certain items in a storage box. I then made sure that I had my phone along with my wallet. I had stocked an Esky up with various foods and drinks to last for awhile, along with a backpack with snacks and drinks for the kids for the car ride.

I had a personal bank account that Edward didn't know about where my parents transferred money into every week so I didn't have to worry about money and Edward finding me through looking at bank records or something like that.

I checked the whole house making sure that I hadn't forgotten anything important. Once I had checked the house, I started putting everything in the car. I had finished putting everything in the car by 2.30pm so I placed Evelyn and Lexie in the car and we went to pick up Mackenzie and the twins. We picked up Jordan and Jackson from pre-school first, then Mackenzie from kindergarten, and we were leaving Forks. At 5pm we had arrived in Olympia where I took the kids to McDonalds to have dinner, dinner is early when you have young kids, and then I filled the car up with petrol. I knew that Edward would be leaving work around now and going to the pub so by the time he would get home I would be long gone, but if for some reason he had decided not to go to the pub I would be a good distance away.

When I had been packing up our things I hadn't decided where we would go but there were three places where I knew I couldn't go to because Edward would find me. I couldn't go to Los Angeles, California because Edward knows how much I love it there, I couldn't go to Phoenix, Arizona because that was where I had come from before I went to live with my dad Charlie in Forks, and the last place I couldn't go to was Jacksonville, Florida as that was where my mum Renee and her husband Phil lived. As we were driving out of Olympia I decided that I'd go to some country town in the southern states.

We had been driving for a long time. The kids had fallen asleep watching Monsters Inc. on the DVD player that was installed in the car. I had wanted to be at least 2 states away from Washington until I booked into a hotel or motel. It was 2.30am when we arrived in Boise, Idaho. I pulled into the Ameritel Inn Spectrum and luckily that they're open 24 hours. I got 1 room for the kids and I.

The next morning, I woke up at 10am and got all the kids ready to leave for the next part of our journey. 6 days later we arrived in a town in Tennessee, called Gatlinburg. I was really sick of traveling and this was the perfect town to live the rest of our lives in, as Edward would never think of this place.

We stayed in a motel for about a week until I found a house for us to rent for awhile. I found a nice 3 bedroom house in a quiet neighborhood with good schools. I was lucky because the house came with most of the furniture. The house had the furniture for the living room as well as the dining/eating area. I only had to get furniture for my room as well as the kid's rooms. I managed to find furniture before the move in date and the furniture was delivered the day we were handed the keys. Since there were only 3 bedrooms I had Mackenzie sharing a room with Evelyn, Jordan and Jackson shared a room, and I had Lexie sleeping in my room as she was only 6 months old at the time.

Once we were all moved in I enrolled Mackenzie into kindergarten and the twins into pre-school. I meet some other parents through Mackenzie and the twins. Mackenzie had befriended Olivia McCarty, the daughter of Emmett and Rosalie McCarty, and the twins had become friends with Thomas Hale, the son of Jasper and Alice Hale.

I soon became really good friends with Rosalie and Alice and we would get together once a week, and either go shopping, have lunch, or just visit one of our houses. Rosalie also had a daughter named Chloe who was 2 and Evelyn became close friends with her, while Alice had a daughter named Georgie who was also 6 months, and she and Lexie were inseparable. I was glad that my children had really good friends, and that I also had some really close friends.

Rosalie works as a mechanic so she helped me get a job as a receptionist at the Automobile repair shop that she worked at, which worked great because Rosalie was the owner so I was able to Evelyn and Lexie to work with me. It was weird having a job, as Edward had never let me work, but I liked it. Emmett was a football coach at the local High School and Jasper also worked at the local High School but he taught History. Alice was a fashion designer and owned her own boutique.

About 4 months after I met Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I told them my story. They were shocked of what I'd gone through, but promised to help me if I needed it.

I had started up a really good life in Tennessee. At first Edward tried calling me on my phone, but I eventually brought a new one with a new number, just in case. Once I had been gone for about a year, I started relaxing a bit more as I knew; Edward wasn't going to come here. Sometimes I wanted to phone his parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen, to see how he was going but I knew if I did phone them they'd tell Edward and they'll somehow manage to trace my call. I hadn't even phoned my own parents to let them know I was ok as they could even tell Edward that I had phoned, but anything was possible.

Carlisle and Esme were great. They were nothing like their son was. Esme would always help me with the kids, which I was glad for, as Edward never did anything. They never knew that their son was abusive and was basically addicted to alcohol.

I started doing online college courses to get a degree in Literature as well as a degree in teaching. Four years later I began working at the local high school as an English teacher.

I meet Jacob Black through Rosalie. He was Native America, had had moved to Tennessee from New York City to work at Rosalie's shop. He eventually asked me out on a date which I accepted. I ended up having a lot of fun, and he eventually became my boyfriend. We had been together for about 4 years when he proposed to me. Of course I accepted.

The only problem was that I was still married to Edward, I had been too afraid to send divorce papers to him, as I knew he would find me. I had told Jacob that I was still legally married to Edward, but my heart told me that I wasn't married to him. I had told Jacob about Edward when we had first started dating and knew how scared I was, so Jacob said that we'd all go to Forks and that everytime I was around Edward that he would be with me. So now here we are on a plane to Seattle, Washington.

Originally it was only going to me Jacob and I going, because I didn't want the kids around Edward, but I have never been away from them for more than a couple of nights and it has never been all of them away, so they were now coming. When Rosalie and Alice heard I was going to Forks, they said they were coming too which meant Emmett and Jasper, and all the kids were coming too. Now there were a total of 15 of us going. I was glad to have everyone with us because that meant that I would be more protected around Edward, and that made me happy because I had never been protected around Edward.

I hoped you guys liked this chapter. This story has been up on my twcs profile for awhile, and I decided to have it here also. So please review, each time a receive a review it warms my heart up knowing that someone has read my story and taken the time to give feedback.


	2. The Man Left Behind

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, except for the characters that I created and the plot.

**Summary: **Bella is in an abusive relationship, she leaves one day while her husband is at the pub drinking. 10 years later, she comes back to ask for a divorce as she's getting remarried- the only thing is that her husband went to rehab and has changed and doesn't want to sign the papers stating 'I've changed'. We can work through this together. We belong together.' Will she stay with her fiancée or get back together with her husband, even after everything he's done to her?

**Secrets Left Behind**

**Chapter 2: The Man Left Behind**

**EDWARD POV**

It has been ten years since I have seen the love of my life Bella. I came home from a night of drinking at the pub the find no-one home, many of Bella's and the kid's belongings gone. She was my light, the reason for my existence; and she took it all away from me by leaving when I needed her the most. Sitting here thinking about her makes me think of the moment when I realized that she had gone.

FLASHBACK

'Bella?' I called out, 'Where are you? This isn't funny! You need to come down here right now so I know where you are. Bella? Please love, please.' When she didn't reply I headed upstairs to see if she was in our bedroom asleep.

'Bella are you in here?' I called as I walked into our room. There was no-one in the room and I begun to wonder if Bella had actually left me. That's when I saw I piece of paper laying on the bed.

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm so sorry I had to leave like this. I will always love you, but I can't deal with this any longer. Everyday I wonder what's going to happen to me once you get home from your daily night of drinking completely drunk as any other day. I wish I could say that I'm not afraid of you, but the way you have been like has scared me greatly. I know you mean well, but I deserve to live a better and fear free life._

_Yes, I have taken the kids with me. We have packed up all our belongings and by the time you read this letter we will be long gone. Please promise me one thing, that you will seek help of your drinking problem because I'll forever be sorry if what happened to me ends up happening to another who doesn't deserve it. Please for me, try and get help._

_I will love you forever and never forget about you._

_Love your Bella_

END FLASHBACK

That was when my whole world well apart.


	3. The Town I Left Behind

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, except for the characters that I created and the plot.

**Summary: **Bella is in an abusive relationship, she leaves one day while her husband is at the pub drinking. 10 years later, she comes back to ask for a divorce as she's getting remarried- the only thing is that her husband went to rehab and has changed and doesn't want to sign the papers stating 'I've changed'. We can work through this together. We belong together.' Will she stay with her fiancée or get back together with her husband, even after everything he's done to her?

**Secrets Left Behind**

**Chapter 3: The Town I Left Behind**

Today is the day that we make the trip to Forks. I have been dreading this day for weeks, but it has to happen. If I want to marry Jacob, I have to get Edward to sign the divorce papers. This is the only way for my life to be complete.

'Have you finished packing?' I asked as a walked into Mackenzie's bedroom.

'Almost,' Mackenzie replied while shoving things into her suitcase, 'Hey mum, have you seen that top that I wore to Livy's party last week?'

'Yeah it's in the clean laundry pile downstairs in the laundry.' I replied

'Thanks mum.' Mackenzie said to me as she ran out of the room.

We now live in a bigger house, then the one I was renting when we first moved here. When you walk into the house on the right you go to the twins bedroom and then mine. I am lucky to have an ensuite and walk in wardrobe in my room. If you go straight after you enter the home you go to the living/dining area, if you turn right you go to Lexie's room. Opposite Lexie's room is a toilet on its own, then a bathroom. Next to the bathroom is Evelyn's room, then Mackenzie's room. Then there is the laundry and following that there is the rumpus/activity room. Opposite the rumpus room is the kitchen and meals/family room.

'Mum, when are we leaving?' asked Jordan coming out of his room that he shares with his brother.

'As soon as we're all packed and ready to go.' I replied and Jordan went back to his room, as I went of Lexie's room.

'Let's finish your packing Lexie.' I said as I walked into the room. As Evelyn is only 11 and Lexie is 10, I pack their bags for them because otherwise they'd be forgetting stuff, so it's safer if I pack for them.

A half hour later we were on our way to the airport to visit the past I was trying so hard to forget about.

'Bells over here.' I heard my fiancée Jacob Black call out to me. It seemed as everyone was here already, Emmett and Rosalie were here with their kids Livy, Chloe and Lachlan, and Jasper and Alice were here with their kids Tom and Georgie.

'Hey guys how long till our flight departs?' I asked hugging Jacob.

'We have about an hour to chill.' Replied Alice and as she said that I started to get very nervous about what was going to happen soon.

'Don't worry Bells, everything's going to be alright,' Jacob said reassuring me, 'I'm here with you.'

'We're all here for you.' added Alice

'You guys are the best,' I said hugging my friends, 'I couldn't have asked to have better friends that would be there for me when I desperately need it.'

'Back at ya Bells.' Boomed a loud Emmett.

Six hours later, our American Airlines flight was descending onto the runway at SeaTac Airport in Seattle, Washington. I was as nervous as hell by the time we were landed. After we got off of the plane, we all went to baggage claim to collect our luggage, then go and went a car. Each family were renting their own car. Emmett and Rosalie and their children Livy, Chloe and Lachlan rented one; Jasper and Alice and their children Tom and Georgie rented one; and I rented a car with Jacob and my children. We were off on the four hour drive to Forks.

As the passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign I couldn't hide the fact that I was nervous and to make it even worse as the passed to local diner on our way to the hotel I happened to spot the man that I had once left.


	4. Contest!

**Edward & Bella Contest**

**Rules:**

If you want to enter this competition send me a message and I'll send back to you the summaries to choose from that you can base your story on.

Collaborations are acceptable.

Any rating is allowed.

When you upload your story you must message me so I know where your story is.

There is to be only one story per user.

Must be a minimum of 2000 words.

When you send the me link please add the following:

**Pen Name: **

**Title: **

**Oneshot or Multiple Chapter Story: **(note if you decide to write a multiple chapter story state how many chapters you have.)

**Rating:**

**Summary:**

**MUST BE SUBMITTED BY THE 2****ND**** OF SEPTEMBER 8.30PM AUSTRALIAN EASTERN STANDARD TIME.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

PS if you guys have any ideas on what I should do for prices message me because I sort of have an idea but I want to think of better ones.


End file.
